forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharindlar
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = Flame ring rising from a steel needle | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Courtship. dancing, fertility, healing, mercy, the moon, romantic love | domains3e = Chaos, Charity, Charm, Chastity, Dwarf, Good, Healing, Lust, Moon, Sloth | worshipers3e = Bards, dancers, dwarves, healers, lovers | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Fleetbite (whip) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = Flame rising from a steel needle | homeplane2e = Ysgard/Nidavellir | realm2e = The Merciful Court | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Healing, mercy, romantic love, fertility, dancing, courtship, the moon | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Sharindlar ( ), also known as the Lady of Life and Mercy, was the chaotic good dwarven deity of healing and mercy. Sharindlar represented an aspect of dwarven life rarely seen by others. Her command of fertility expanded her clergy's influence over animal husbandry along with developing new varieties of crops. Worshipers Followers of Sharindlar came from all walks of life from dwarves struck down during combat to commoners accepting vows of marriage. Clerics of Sharindlar were called Thalornor or "those who are merciful". These clerics aided the sick and injured and educated young dwarves on proper courting rituals. They prayed for their spells in the morning. Holy ceremonies dedicated to Sharindlar were often practiced when the moon began to wax at Greengrass, Midsummer Night, and during a full moon. Dwarves would celebrate Sharindlar with dance, chanting, and offering gold items into a sanctified cauldron. Temples to Sharindlar were usually large halls that had enough room for dancing and celebration, along with plenty of intimate guest rooms for visiting worshipers. One of the most notable temples was located in the Sumber Hills, hidden in the Vale of Dancing Waters. This temple was known as the Temple of Tender Oath and it was one of the few immaculate constructions remaining of the dwarven kingdom of Besilmer. In around 1491 DR, during the Elemental Evil crisis, the temple was invaded by treasure hunters who hoped to dig into the ruins of Torhild Flametongue's summer palace. The treasure hunters were defeated by adventurers. Relationships Sharindlar established good relations with the other members of the dwarven pantheon, including tenative friendships with the likes of Laduguer, Deep Duerra and Abbathor. The Lady of Life and Mercy occasionally acted as an intermediary between Moradin and any exiled deities they needed to act together. Sharindlar shared great kinship with Shiallia, who was believed to be her daughter from Tapann. Appendix References Connections Category:Morndinsamman Category:Intermediate deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Charity domain deities Category:Charm domain deities Category:Chastity domain deities Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Healing domain deities Category:Moon domain deities Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Life domain deities Category:Lust domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Nidavellir Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel Planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes